1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device. More specifically, the invention relates to a liquid crystal composition suitable for use in a liquid crystal display device driven in an AM (active matrix) mode, and a liquid crystal display device containing the composition.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display device (which is a generic term for a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display module) utilizes optical anisotropy, dielectric anisotropy and so forth of a liquid crystal composition, and as an operating mode of the liquid crystal display device, such various modes have been known as a PC (phase change) mode, a TN (twisted nematic) mode, an STN (super twisted nematic) mode, a BTN (bistable twisted nematic) mode, an ECB (electrically controlled birefringence) mode, an OCB (optically compensated bend) mode, an IPS (in-plane switching) mode, a VA (vertical alignment) mode, and so forth. Among the operation modes, an ECB mode, an IPS mode, a VA mode and so forth have been known as being capable of improving a narrow viewing angle, which is a defect of the conventional operation mode, such as a TN mode, an STN mode and so forth. The liquid crystal composition having a negative dielectric anisotropy can be used in the liquid crystal display device of these operation modes.
As a liquid crystal composition having a negative dielectric anisotropy capable of being used in a liquid crystal display device of these operation modes, various compositions have been investigated that contain a liquid crystal compound having 2,3-difluorophenylene in which hydrogen on a benzene ring is replaced by fluorine. For example, Japanese Patent Nos. 2,811,342 and 1,761,492 disclose liquid crystal compounds having 2,3-difluorophenylene.
The term “liquid crystal compound” referred herein is a generic term for a compound having a liquid crystal phase, such as a nematic phase, a smectic phase and so forth, and also for a compound having no liquid crystal phase but being useful as a component of a liquid crystal composition. The content ratio of the component is calculated based on the total weight of the liquid crystal compounds. The liquid crystal compound herein is a compound represented by formula (A). The compound may be an optically active compound:

In formula (A), Rx and Ry are independently are hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, acyloxy, acyloxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkynyl, alkynyloxy, cyano, —NCS, fluorine or chlorine. These groups have 10 or less carbons. In the group having 1 to 5 carbons, arbitrary hydrogen may be replaced by fluorine or chlorine, and the total number of the replaced fluorine and chlorine is 1 to 11. In formula (A), ring A is 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,4-phenylene, pyrane-2,5-diyl, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, decahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene-2,6-diyl or naphthalene-2,6-diyl. In ring A, arbitrary hydrogen may be replaced by fluorine or chlorine. In ring A, the total number of the replaced fluorine and chlorine is 1 to 4. In the 1,4-phenylene, arbitrary one or two hydrogens may be replaced by cyano, methyl, difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl.
In formula (A), Y is a single bond, —(CH2)2—, —COO—, —OCO—, —CH2O—, —OCH2—, —CF2O—, —OCF2—, —CH═CH—, —CF═CF—, —(CH2)4—, —(CH2)3—O—, —O—(CH2)3—, —CH═CH—(CH2)2—, —(CH2)2—CH═CH—, —(CH2)2CF2O—, —OCF2(CH2)2—, —(CH2)2COO—, —(CH2)2OCO—, —COO(CH2)2—, —OCO(CH2)2—, —CH═CH—COO—, —CH═CH—OCO—, —COO—CH═CH— or —OCO—CH═CH—. In formula (A), n is 1, 2, 3 or 4.
However, the compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 2,811,342 and 1,761,492, in which hydrogen on a benzene ring is replaced by fluorine, are poor in compatibility with other liquid crystal compounds in a low temperature range and may not be used in a liquid crystal composition in a low temperature range.
JP S60-199840 A/1985 discloses the first component of the invention, and DE 3906058 C2 discloses in Example 24 a synthesis example of a compound of formula (1-1) as the first component. JP 2005-314598 A discloses a composition containing the first component of the invention. However, there are cases where the composition is poor in compatibility at a low temperature range and is not favorable as a liquid crystal composition.
A liquid crystal display device having such an operation mode as an IPS mode, a VA mode and so forth still has a problem as a display device in comparison to a CRT, and the characteristics thereof are demanded for improvement.
A liquid crystal display device driven in an IPS mode or a VA mode contains mainly a liquid crystal composition having a negative dielectric anisotropy, and for further improving the characteristics thereof, the liquid crystal composition is demanded to have the following characteristics (1) to (5), i.e., (1) a wide temperature range of a nematic phase, (2) a low viscosity, (3) a suitable optical anisotropy, (4) a large absolute value of a dielectric anisotropy, and (5) a large specific resistance.
The temperature range of a nematic phase relates to a temperature range where the liquid crystal display device is used, and a liquid crystal display device containing a liquid crystal composition having a wide temperature range of a nematic phase as in the item (1) has a wide temperature range where the liquid crystal display device can be used.
A liquid crystal display device containing a liquid crystal composition having a small viscosity as in the item (2) has a short response time. A liquid crystal display device having a short response time can be favorably used for displaying a moving image. Furthermore, upon injecting the liquid crystal composition into a liquid crystal cell of the liquid crystal display device, the injection time can be reduced to improve the workability.
A liquid crystal display device containing a liquid crystal composition having a suitable optical anisotropy as in the item (3) has a large contrast.
A liquid crystal display device containing a liquid crystal composition having a large absolute value of a dielectric anisotropy as in the item (4) reduces a threshold voltage, decreases a driving voltage, and reduces an electric power consumption.
A liquid crystal display device containing a liquid crystal composition having a large specific resistance as in the item (5) increases a voltage holding ratio and increases a contrast ratio. Accordingly, such a liquid crystal composition is preferred that has a large specific resistance in the initial stage and has a large specific resistance even after using for a long period of time.